mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Arm of the Singularity (Map Game)
"Give me a level long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world." - Archimedes The 23rd Century. A time of innovation. A time of progress. A time of change. That is what it is. Humanity is different from what it was in the beginning of the millenium. Baseline humans live an average lifespan of 150 and growing. Most genetic disease has been eradicated. Human colonies thrive on the Moon, in orbit and the L4 and L5 points. Small outposts exist on the Red Planet. New virtual realms are beginning to emerge. But not all is well on Cislunar space. While the technologies that have emerged for the past 200 years have benefitted thousands, not all share the benefits. Some use it for more dubious actions, and others simply cannot reap the benefits. War still continues into this time, and now deadlier than before and with wars being waged in space and the new virtual realms, in addition to Earth. And if there is one thing that does not change, it is the nature of man. The term "Humanity" now refers to the collective of baseline humans, Superiors, Uploads, Uplifts, Splices, Bots, Turings, Hyperturings and finally, us, the Transintelligences. To the masses of Humanity, we do not exist. We guide their economic, social and political affiars. We influence their governments. We are an invisible hand cast over the Earth. We are the pinnacle of evolution. It is your choice whether the seeds of change are for the good or the detriment of humanity. What will you do in the Arm of the Singularity? Backstory Backstory Rules #Be plausible. #Be consistent with the post-Singularity setting and culture. #Read the backstory for more information about the setting (whien it is released). #Not everyone can have a stable nation-state. There will be times of weak leadership. #Do not violate the already established canon. #No handwavium is permitted, in spite of the post-Singularity setting, which is controversial to some users. #Atomic Rockets is your best friend. Use it to learn more about how realistic developments in technology, and possible ways to get around from planet to planet in the Solar System and interstellar space. #The algorithm is the God of War. This means every battle is to be decided in the algorithm. #Moderators have the final say in the issues of the game. #Space battles in the algorithm are not going to be large scale, due to logistical issues, fuel requirements and the resulting impracticality of large scale space battles. As a result, the two types of spacecraft for combat missions in the game: carriers and drones have set limits. The maximum capacity for a carrier cruise (the space form term for flights, due to similar organisation as the Air Forces) is 3 -5 and squadrons of drones being 6 - 10, each squadron being 20 drones each. #Have fun! Moderator Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Mapmaker: Algorith Moderator: Map Nations NOTE: ' * - Secessionist Region ''Italic - ''Regional Power '''Bold - '''Superpower North America *'United States of North America - ' *Mexico (large scale civil unrest) - *Baja California - *Yucatan - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Jamaica - *Confederation of the West Indies - *Belize - *Guatemala - *Nicaragua - *El Salvador - *Costa Rica - *Panama - South America *Colombia - *Venezuela (Civil War) - *Suriname - *Guiana - *''Brazil - *Argentina (large scale civil unrest) - *Patagonia - *Ecuador - *Peru - *Chile - Europe *'''European Confederation - *United Kingdom - *Ireland - *Russia (large scale civil unrest) - Asia *Afghanistan (failed state) - *China - *Mongolia - *Tibet (Civil War)- *Uyghurstan (large scale unrest)- *Taiwan - *''Korea'' - *'Japan' - *Philippines - *'India' - *Pakistan (small scale unrest) - *Nepal - *Bhutan - *Myanmar - *Thailand - *Laos - *Cambodia - *''Vietnam - '' *Malaysia - *''Indonesia'' - *Kazahkstan (Civil War) - *Turkmenistan - *Uzbekistan - *Azerbaijan - *Georgia - *'Turkey '(minor insurgency) - *Turkish Kurdistan - *Kyrgyztan - *Tajikistan - *Armenia - *''Iran'' - *Syria - *Damascus - *Iraq - *Kurdistan - *''Saudi Arabia'' - *Israel and Palestine - *Jordan - *Lebanon - *Kuwait - *Yemen - *Oman - *Bahrain - *Qatar - *United Arab Emirates - Africa *Egypt - *Libya - *Sudan - *South Sudan (Failed State) - *Darfur (Civil War) - *''Ethiopia'' - *Eritrea - *''Nigeria'' - *Somalia (Civil War) - *Somaliland - *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Failed State) - *Republic of the Congo - *''South Africa ''- *Tanzania - *Kenya - *Uganda - *Rwanda - *Namibia - *Algeria - *Tunisia - *Morocco - *Mali - *Niger - *Angola (Failed State) - *Benin - *Bostwana - *Zimbabwe (Failed State) - *Bukina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon (Civil War) - *Ivory Coast - *Sierra Leone (Failed State)- *Liberia - *Central African Republic (Failed State) - *Chad - *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Gabon - *Gambia - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Lesotho - *Madagascar - *Malawi (Failed State) - *Mauritania - *Mozambique - *Senegal - *Swaziland - *Togo - *Zambia - Oceania *Papua New Guinea - *Australia - *New Zealand - *Pacific Confederation - Inner Solar System Cislunar Space *Serenity (L4 Colony administered by EUCON) - *New Barcelona (L5 colony administered by EUCON) - *Jefferson (L5 Colony administered by the USNA) - *Tranquility Colony (Lunar colony administered by the USNA) - *Copernicus Mining Station (Lunar colony administered by EUCON) - *Schödinger Colony (Lunar colony administered by the USNA) - *Prakash (L4 colony administered by India) - *Svarg (L4 colony administered by India) - *Jindagee (L5 colony administered by India) - *Ghandi (L5 Colony administered by India) - *Planck Mining Operations Outpost (Lunar colony administered by EUCON) - *Kinko Colony (Lunar colony administered by Japan) - *Shinseiji Colony (Lunar colony administered by Japan) - *Tycho Colony (Lunar colony administered by USNA) - Mars Outer Solar System Kuiper Belt The Game 2202.0 Category:Map Games Category:Arm of the Singularity